Hirose Sayoko
is a leading main character of the new idol anime called FRUITS. Sayoko is a semi-average middle school student. Sayoko is a junior actress, who also is part of the ongoing idol unit FRUITS. As actress, Sayoko is affiliated with Bird Song Entertainment. History Appearance Sayoko has brown colored hair, which reaches down to her shoulders. She has a small part tied to a ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes are blue colored. In her debut episode, Sayoko is seen wearing a school uniform in sailor style. The skirt of the uniform is dark green, while the shirt and its sailor collar is white and has dark green trims. The ribbon tied around the collar was orange colored. In addition, she was wearing brown loafers and white socks with green trims. From episode 2 onwards, Sayoko has usually been seen wearing a green colored dress with bright green, puffy sleeves. She also wears two bead necklaces around her neck. The beads of her necklace are yellow and orange colored. Sayoko also wears broen elegant boots with decent orange brown colored frilly folds. Her boots are tied together by white laces. Sayoko's FRUITS idol uniform consists of a white blouse which is worn underneath a green, white and yellow checked corset. The overskirt of the dress shows the same pattern as the corset, while the actual skirt is white and has a frills layer at the height of the trims. The outfit shows golden trims at some parts, such as the corset, and the overskirt. She wears a deep green necklace with a white, heart-shaped heart as pendant. In addition, the ribbon she wears around her right wrist resembles the necklace she wears. She wears dark green boots and bright green socks. The upper part of the boots show the same pattern as her corest. Personality Sayoko is a confident and strict girl, with a cool personality. She always tells everyone what she thinks and hopes to be able to help improving them. Sayoko sometimes acts like the "boss" of other people, which makes some people dislike her. While she acts pretty bossy, Sayoko just wants to help. She's sad everytime someone states that they can't stand Sayoko for being a rude person. Before she met Reika, Sayoko has been very lonely due to her attitude. As she grew older, Sayoko tried to work on her behavior, but has been unable to change it so far. When taking the role of the idol Yokocchi, Sayoko becomes more opened, calmer and noticably "cool". Relationships *'Iwasaki Reika:' Reika and Sayoko are childhood friends, who both are aspiring idols. Sayoko enjoys acting, while Reika used to work as a junior model for a popular magazine. In order to boost both of their careers, the two were given the chance to form an idol unit. Eversince them, the two have been working on their idol unit FRUITS. *'Hirose Junichi:' Junichi is Sayoko's older brother, who is about seven years older than her. Much like his sister, Junichi used to be famous when he was younger. However, instead of living out the fame, he decided to study medicine in order to become a doctor who can help others. Etymology Hirose - Hirose comes from meaning "vast", "broad" or "wide", combined with meaning "rapids", "current" or "shallows". Hirose can loosely be translated as "vast current", "broad rapids" or "wide shallows". Sayoko - Sayoko is a Japanese given name for girls. The name could probably come from meaning "small", combined with meaning "night", and meaning "child". Sayoko could then be translated as "small child of the night". Trivia References '''' Category:FRUITS Category:FRUITS (Unit) Category:FRUITS list of characters Category:FairyIdols Category:Idols Category:Characters